What Would You Do?
by ThePartyGod
Summary: A short but very cute Cabbie story. Cat wants to hang out with her friends but most of them are busy except Robbie. What will Cat and Robbie do? Find out! Read and review. It's my first story so tell me how I did!


It was a peaceful evening. Cat had excitedly planned to hang out with all of her friends this Saturday night. Most of them couldn't make it. Jade had texted Cat saying that she and Beck had better things to do now that they have gotten back together. Andre's grandmother was having another one of her usual episodes of insanity, which he couldn't handle himself. Seeing this he asked Tori to come over to help. It started raining. Things can only seem to get worse and worse.

"Pooh. No one could show up and now it's started raining." Cats says while leaning on her windowsill, staring at the rain as it trickles down the glass of the window.

"Ooooooh! I wonder which drop will win the race!?" A spark of bubbly excitement in her eyes as she stares at the drops. Then suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Was that a knock on my door? I love knocks! What other things can you knock on? Can you knock on animals? No. That would be mean." Cat gets a thoughtful face then there is another knock.

"Oh yeah! My door has a knock." Cat giggles then happily skips to the door and opens it. There is a soaked Robbie in the doorway.

"Robbie!" Cat hugs Robbie excitedly but quickly retreats. "You're all wet." She looks down shyly then giggles.

"Yuppedoo. I was just walking to your house and it started raining when I was halfway here. And I simply got soaked!" Robbie shakes a little, causing drops of water to go everywhere, some on Cat which makes her squeaked.

"ROBBIE!" She squeaked again. "Why didn't you bring an umbrella?" She grabbed his arm then stared at him with her big brown eyes.

"Rex said he needed my umbrella for his date with his Northridge girls tonight." Robbie admitted.

"Well, I'm glad he isn't here. He's mean to me!" Cat trailed off. "So do you still want to hang out Robbie? It'll just be us here?" Cat asked with a warm smile.

"Miss Caterina Valentine, it would be my honor." Robbie tapped her nose softly then stepped into the house.

"Well first Robbie, you're going to have to take a shower, because you're all wet." Cat stated a-matter-of-factly.

"I need to take a shower because I'm wet?" Robbie ponders this for a moment but decides to agree. "Okay, but I don't have any clothes!"

"We've already seen each other in our underwear when those mean thugs took our pajelehoochos! But if you're still really nervous about it then I'll find you something." Cat searches around a bit and goes back with a large plain, black t-shirt and checkered sweatpants.

"Okay. Thanks! Be right back." Robbie goes into the bathroom and showers while Cat makes herself comfortable on her couch. Robbie returns after about 10 minutes.

"Back!" Robbie reports excitedly

"Yaaaaaaay! Robbie's all clean now!" Cat giggles then hugs Robbie.

"Yuppers! So what do you want to do?" asks Robbie

"We could just watch TV then think of something from there!" Cats says excitedly

"I can agree to that!" Robbie and Cat then sit down and put their legs up. Robbie's legs are on top of Cat's. The TV drones on for a while then a Klondike bar commercial pops on.

"What would you Do-o-o, for a Klondike bar?" the TV jingle hums before switching to another commercial.

"OHMYGOD! I LOVE KLONDIKE BARS! And their commercials are so funny!" Cat yells in excitement.

"I like them too." Robbie ponders for a moment. "Say, Cat. What would you do for a Klondike bar?" Robbie playfully questions.

"What would I do?" she thinks quickly. "I would give away ALL my stuffed animals, even Mr. Longneck!" She rethinks what she said. "Okay, maybe not Mr. Longneck." She thinks more. "Okay, maybe none of them." Cat puts on a pouty face but perks up again quickly. "Wellllllll, what would you do Robbie?" She rests her head on his shoulder.

"Y'know what Kitty-Kat? You're so adorable." Robbie states. Cat giggles at this and slightly blushes then continues to stare at him.

"What would I do? Hmmmmmmmmm. Well, I think I would ask out the girl of my dreams." Robbie says surely.

"Wow! You should do it right now." Cats says then grabs Robbie's phone to give to him.

"You want me to call her right now?" Robbie asks nervously

"Do you have her number?" Cats asks impatiently

"Yes." Robbie says nervously

"THEN CALL HER!" Cats shrieks. She was still smiling like no tomorrow though. Adorable.

"If you say so." Robbie says then takes his phone to dial the number. Seconds later a phone can be heard ringing.

"OH. It's mine! SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cats says excitedly while she outs her finger on Robbie's lips to tell him to be quiet.

"Hello?" she asks

"Hello there cute red thing!" says the other voice

"Who is this?" Cats asks again confused

"Cat. It's me! It's Robbie!" says Robbie

"Why are you on the phone with me? You should be calling the girl-" Cat stops. She looks at Robbie. He is smiling sheepishly.

"Soooooo. I'm the girl of-" Cat says but is interrupted again. This time by Robbie's lips softly pressing against hers. They both felt a tingle as they kissed and several seconds later they broke if off.

Cat smiles at Robbie and Robbie dually smiles at Cat. Cat then moves closer to Robbie and lays her head on his chest. She closes her eyes and smiles. Robbie put his arm around Cat then kissed her forehead. They both knew what they what was happening so they didn't need to say anything. They sat there for the rest of the night, laughing, telling stories and genuinely enjoying each other. Eventually they had fallen asleep. Robbie had his arms lovingly around Cat. They were both smiling. All the while the soft pitter-patter of the rain is still humming outside on the window, gently lullabying them and making their peaceful and beautiful.


End file.
